Rorge
Rorge was a criminal, forcibly recruited into the Night's Watch. Biography Background Rorge is a criminal, forcibly recruited, along with Jaqen H'ghar and Biter, into the Night's Watch by Yoren during his visit to King's Landing. He was accompanying the rest of Yoren's new recruits northwards to the Wall before taken prisoner and inducted into the Lannister army. Season 1 When looking for fresh recruits for the Night's Watch, Yoren was given permission by Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King to go through the dungeons and take any criminals who would swear to take the black. He chose murderer Rorge as a potential candidate, as well as two other criminals Jaqen H'ghar and Biter from the black cells, where the worst criminals are kept. Rorge is in the party led by Yoren that leaves King's Landing for the Wall, along with Hot Pie, Lommy Greenhands, Gendry, and Arya Stark who is being smuggled out to be returned to Winterfell. Because Yoren is traveling so far with so few men, the worst three criminals are kept in a locked barred cell on the back of a wagon."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Rorge is kept inside a cage alongside Biter and Jaqen H'ghar for their trip to the Wall, because they are dangerous prisoners from the city's dungeons. When Jaqen asks "Arry" for water, Rorge demands beer and insults Arya, who says that he should have asked nicely and hits Rorge's hand with a stick. He recoils and then tries to grab Arya through the cage. Biter moves up behind Rorge and hisses as Rorge threatens Arya again."The Night Lands" The group is resting in a barn when they are roused to arms by Yoren and told they are being attacked. As they rush outside one man trips and drops his torch, setting a fire near the prisoner wagon. They are met by Ser Amory Lorch and a force of men loyal to House Lannister. Lorch points out the Gold Cloaks with him and says that they have come for Gendry, a royal bastard. Lorch orders Yoren and the recruits to drop their weapons. Yoren remains defiant and Lorch orders him shot."What Is Dead May Never Die" Seeing their leader killed, Gendry and many of the other recruits join the fight. Arya is distracted by Jaqen calling for help as the flames lick the bars of the cage. She hands him an axe before rushing to join the fray. They use it to escape the wagon. Gendry is overwhelmed and knocked down. As Arya runs round a corner she is knocked over and taken prisoner along with the other survivors. Rorge, Biter and Jaqen are inducted into the Lannister army. They serve at Harrenhal, where their former fellow recruits are also taken as captives. Arya approaches Rorge and Biter, she is looking for Jaqen. Rorge repeats his earlier threats and shows no acknowledgement of her saving his life, calling her Yoren's little cunt. They then leave Harrenhal."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 4 Arya and The Hound come across a homestead recently burned and pillaged by Rorge and Biter. After granting a mortally wounded peasant a merciful death by stabbing him in the heart, The Hound is suddenly ambushed from behind by Biter and bitten. The Hound overpowers Biter and kills him by snapping his neck. Rorge appears, and recognizes The Hound. He tells them about Joffrey's death, and says there is a price on Sandor's head for killing Lannister soldiers. The Hound is unimpressed, but Arya remembers Rorge as the prisoner of the Night's Watch who threatened to "fuck her bloody" with a stick. Sandor remarks that Rorge and his late companion evidently did not think the process of claiming the bounty through very well then asks if he's on her list. Arya replies that he can't be because she doesn't know his name. The Hound asks him and Rorge stupidly answers despite having just been told seconds earlier that the only reason Arya can't kill him is because she doesn't know his name. Arya thanks him then uses her Water Dancing to pierce his heart with Needle, killing him instantly."Mockingbird" Appearances Image gallery Rorge and Biter.jpg|Rorge & Biter at Harrenhal Behind the scenes Fans have speculated that the three prisoners in Yoren's wagon in the final episode of the first season of the series were meant to be Rorge, Biter and (in a cloak with his face hidden) Jaqen H'ghar. However, these three roles were played by extras, with full-time actors for the roles not hired until filming of Season 2 was underway. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rorge is described as thick, short, and very hairy. He was a petty thug in King's Landing who at some time had lost his nose. To hide his missing nose, he wears a helm with a nose guard whenever he can. According to a semi-canon source, he ran a dog and bear-fighting pit in the city and had his protege Biter fight in the pit for money. The pit was shut down and both were arrested and cast into the cells of the Red Keep shortly before Yoren found them and forcibly recruited them into the Watch. Rorge is also a prolific rapist, and his constant threats to shove a stick up the ass of anyone he dislikes are not merely rhetoric. Rorge committed rape so many times that he was eventually caught by the City Watch and castrated, but undeterred, Rorge continued to rape or sodomize people with sticks and other objects. His real pleasure wasn't in the actual sex act, but in sadistically inflicting pain and death on others. When Arya Stark encountered Rorge in Harrenhal, his reaction was the same as in the TV series. Arya reminded him that she saved him, and the ingrate thug promised to rape her once more for that. Arya's mentioning of Jaqen H'ghar's name seemed to scare him, though. Rorge and Biter helped Arya and Jaqen to free the Northern prisoners. Afterwards, they join the Brave Companions, the notorious sellsword company led by Vargo Hoat. Rorge was among those who caught Jaime and Brienne. Rorge, with Shagwell and Zollo, attempted to gang-rape Brienne although Hoat forbade them, but were foiled by Jaime. While Vargo Hoat becomes delirious due to his festering head injury, many of the Brave Companions leave Harrenhal, among them Rorge and Biter. They and five more form a gang that sacks Saltpans. They never encounter Arya and the Hound, but Rorge finds the Hound's helmet and wears it, pretending to be him. The disguise causes spreading of false rumors about atrocities committed by the Hound. Jaime is rather puzzled to hear those rumors because such atrocities are more typical to The Mountain rather to the Hound. By impersonating the Hound, Rorge is partially responsible to the restoring of the Faith Militant: the High Sparrow, while talking with Cersei about the suffering of the smallfolk, mainly relates to the sack of Saltpans - heavily hinting that the Lannisters are responsible because the Hound served them once. Cersei is angered by the implied accusation but comes to an agreement with the High Sparrow about the Faith Militant. Rorge and Biter have nothing to do with the dying man that Arya and the Hound encounter. He was injured by a Bolton soldier. Rorge does not tell Arya and the Hound about Joffrey's death. They hear about it from Polliver. Rorge's gang encounters Brienne near the Inn at the Crossroads. Brienne duels with Rorge and kills him. Lem takes the Hound's helm for himself, despite Thoros's disapproval. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References fr:Rorge de:Rorge pl:Rorge ru:Рорж Category:Smallfolk Category:Servants and retainers of House Lannister Category:Recruits of the Night's Watch Category:Crownlanders Category:Deceased individuals